


Red Handed

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Red Handed

“No, Mr. Bear it has to be RED.” You argued as you painted a sloppy flower on the wall. You dipped your fingers in the container of paint as your bear argued that sunflowers were yellow. You scowled at him and shook your head. “No, if it is a SUN flower it’s the color of the SUN so it’s…”

“Little star what are you doing?” You spun around quickly with wide eyes and hid the container of paint behind your back. 

“Nothing Daddy!” You claimed.

“Nothing, she says. Alright. Let me see what you have behind your back then.” He stretched out his hand as his eyes quickly darted along the wall of the throne room that you had painted in bright rainbow colors and at the finger paint containers at your feet. You shook your head and took a half step back.

“I don’t have nothing, Daddy.” You lied. Crowley’s eyes flew back to you and his eyebrows shot to his hair line.

“Little girl… give me what you have behind your back.” Again, you shook your head.

“1…” He said as he took a step toward you with his hand still outstretched. You took another half step back and frantically looked at Mr. Bear for help. “Mr. Bear is not going to help you, little girl. 2…” You panicked and quickly handed him the red paint container. 

“It was Mr. Bear! He made me!” Crowley tisked as he took a step forward and took the paint from your hand.

“Little one… you lied to Daddy, did you not?” He asked as he snapped the paint containers away. You nodded slowly as your bottom lip began to tremble and he shook his head. “And what happens when little girls lie to their Daddy’s?” He asked as he wiped a streak of blue paint off your cheek.

“Spankings and early bed time.” You stammered. With a quick nod he gestured for you to follow him and with a quick glance at your bear, you followed. Without a word, he sat down on his throne and gestured you across his lap. With tear filled eyes, you laid down across his knees and you felt him sigh. 

In quick secession, Crowley spanked you 10 times, hard enough to make a point but not hard enough to really hurt you but it didn’t stop the tears from falling. Once he was done, he helped you sit up on his lap and he looked at you with his eyebrows raised.

“Now, why did my little girl, receive a spanking?” He asked as he gently wiped the tears from your face.

“‘cause I lied.” You said softly as you tried to hide your face. He gently placed his hand under your chin and made you look up at him once more. 

“And why did you lie to me, little star?” He asked softly.

“‘cause I thought you would be mad at me for paintin’.” He shook his head softly and gave you a small smile.

“Little star, you know I never get mad at you for being creative. Do I prefer it out of my throne room, yes; however I would never get mad at you for it. But that doesn’t give you the right to lie to me OR to blame Mr. Bear when you know you are in trouble.”

“But…” You started but Crowley placed his finger against your lips to silence you.

“No, but’s. You can’t blame Mr. Bear for something you did.” You nodded slowly and Crowley gently kissed your forehead.

“What AM I going to do with you?” You smiled wickedly at him as just a touch of your adult personality kicked in out of no where.

“Forget early bedtime and punish the adult me, too?” Crowley chuckled as a sly smirk spread across his face.

“Oh no. Little one is going to bed early and Daddy will have his fun with (Y/N) tomorrow.” Your smile immediately fell and turned into a pout as Little came out in full force.

“Aww Daddy!!!” You whined as he motioned you off his lap with a laugh.

“I blame Mr. Bear, darling. You do it all the time.”


End file.
